What you don t know, Ayumu!
by Angel Camus
Summary: 7 Jahre hatte die Beziehung von Seto Kaiba und Ayumu Akijama mit biegen und brechen gehalten. Doch dann trat Kimimaro Kaguya in ihr Leben und alles veränderte sich.


**Hier paar Infos zum Oneshot:**  
**Ayumu ist mein OC!**  
**Der Rest sind alles Anime/Manga Charaktere!**  
**Achso, kann sein das Seto und Kimimaro etwas OOC sind, sorry dafür!**  
**Das Amulett ist auf dem Mist gewachsen, das mir eine Chatfreundin ein Bild mit einem Herzamulett von Seto und Ayumu gemacht hat!**  
**So, und Inspiration zum OS war dieses Lied hier:**

watch?v=Y0NE2pc1gpU&NR=1&feature=endscreen

Ayumus Sicht:  
Ich sah es noch genau vor mir, dein liebes Gesicht, dein Lächeln das du nur besonderen Menschen schenktest.  
Ich war mit Yugi und den Anderen unterwegs auf der Insel der Duellanten, dort habe ich dich zum ersten Mal kennen gelernt.  
Zuerst konnte ich dich garnicht leiden, du erschienst mir zu kaltherzig, egoistisch und zu Machtbesessen.  
Doch alles änderte sich, als ich dich mit deinem kleinen Bruder sah, wie du mit ihm umgingst, wie lieb und fürsorglich du doch warst.  
Du hast um ihn gekämpft, für ihn gekämpft und am Ende sogar gewonnen.  
Dann erfuhr ich von Kaibaland, einem Themenpark für Kinder, und das Waisenkinder kostenlos reinkamen.  
Ich habe dich dafür bewundert das du so jung schon eine Firma leiten konntest, und das du auch noch megaerfolgreich damit warst.  
Ich konnte dich nur bewundern, für deinen Mut, für deine Liebe und Fürsorge, für deine Inteligenz, für dein Wissen und die Erfahrungen die du schon gemacht hattest.  
Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt, ohne es wirklich zu wissen, und als du mir im Dominopark dann eine Liebeserklärung gemacht hast, da habe ich mich zum ersten Mal als etwas besonderes gefühlt.  
Sonst war ich immer das dumme kleine schwache Mädchen gewesen, unbedeutend und ohne Freunde, ohne Liebe, ohne alles.  
Ich wurde immer sitzen gelassen, weil ich ihnen nicht gut genug war, aber gerade DU warst Derjenige der mich wollte.  
7 Jahre hat unsere Beziehung gehalten, 7 Jahre die nicht immer einfach waren, 7 Jahre in denen wir gestritten, geliebt, gehasst und gelebt hatten.  
7 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit Seto, und sie werden mir immer in Erinnerung bleiben, doch alles hat eine Schattenseite.  
Es war immer nicht leicht gewesen, mit deiner Arbeit, die dich viele Stunden in deinem Büro festgehalten hatte.  
Mit all deinen Verehrerinnen, Stalkern, Fangirls, Wannabes und all den anderen Weibern die auf dich standen, etwas von dir wollten, und mit denen ich mich tagtäglich herumplagen musste.  
Mit unseren Charakterzügen, da wir beide dickköpfig, stolz und stur waren, aber ich ziemlich schnell an die Decke ging und von dir dann mit Ignoranz bestraft worden war.  
Und wie ich zu dem Spitznamen Straßenköter kam? Ich dachte erst es sei auf meinen Kleidungsstil bezogen, musste aber dann feststellen das du mich mit Joey verglichst.  
Auch mit deiner ewigen Rivalität mit Yugi war es nicht leicht, da du der festen Meinung warst, das ich dich wegen ihm verlassen würde, so ein Schwachsinn.  
Aber dann kam die Härte! Ich weiß heute noch nicht was du dir dabei gedacht hattest, wie kalt du mich und Mokuba damals behandelt hast, wie zerstörerisch du alles vernichtet hast, damit du mit den anderen Firmen konkurrieren konntest.  
Deine Liebe die tief in deinem Herzen schlummerte, sie war weg und nurnoch der kalte Geschäftsmann war übrig geblieben.  
Ich hatte mich ja schon vorher kurzweilig in andere Männer verguckt, unter anderem so Leute wie Light Yagami und Yami Bakura, weil du nur selten so etwas wie Gefühle zeigtest, aber jetzt?!  
Ich entfernte mich langsam von dir und es war dir egal, egal was ich tat, es war dir ja sowas von egal.  
Ich fühlte mich, wie schon lange nicht mehr, ziemlich minderbemittelt!  
Ich baute eine gewisste Distanz auf, verließ für einige Zeit lang Domino und dann,...und dann lernte ich Kimimaro kennen.  
Alles veränderte sich, da Kimimaro ganz anders als du warst, er war zwar auch ein verschlossener Mensch, aber er konnte Gefühle zeigen, er konnte mir das Gefühl geben geliebt zu sein.  
Nun stand ich zwischen 2 Fronten, nur du entschiedest noch, mit wehm ich mein Leben verbringen würde.  
_Zeig Gefühle Seto, zeigt mir das du mich immernoch liebst, zeig mir das ich dir noch wichtig bin! _Ein stummer Hilfeschrei, doch du hast ihn nicht erhört!

Setos Sicht:  
"Seto, ich glaube ich habe mich in Kimimaro verliebt!" diese Worte stachen in mein Herz, doch versuchte ich es mit einer Welle von Trotz und Arroganz zu überspielen.  
"Ja und?!" gleichgültig kam diese Antwort über meine Lippen, war unsere Beziehung wirklich schon so kaputt?  
"Kann ich gehen?!" ihre Stimme versuchte ruhig zu klingen, doch ich bemerkte das leichte Zittern was in ihr lag, ich kannte sie doch noch zu gut als das ich das nicht bemerkt hätte.  
"Von mir aus!" gleichgültiges Schulterzucken, nichts ließ verraten was ich wirklich fühlte.  
Ich musste dich ziehen lassen Ayumu, oder meinst du wirklich das ich es nicht gesehen hätte, der Schrei nach Liebe?  
Ich musste dich fortgehen lassen, denn das was du bei mir suchtest, das wirst du nie bei mir finden.  
Meinst du wirklich nicht das ich ihn nicht gesehen hätte? Den Schmerz in deinen Augen nach jeder Auseinandersetzung.  
Jedesmal wenn ich dich so abgefertigt habe warst du so wütend, du warst wütend um deinen wahren Schmerz zu verbergen.  
Mokuba kam damit zurecht, mit meiner Gefühlslosigkeit, mit meiner Ignoranz, er wusste ja schließlich warum ich so war, er war ja schließlich mit dabei gewesen.  
Doch du Ayumu bist so zerbrechlich wie Glas und jede schlechte Bemerkung von mir hat dich ein Stückchen mehr splittern lassen.  
Du suchst den Menschen der dich liebevoll anlächelt, doch du findest ihn nicht mehr und verzweifelst daran.  
Deine Liebe hat dich 7 Jahre lang aufrecht erhalten, du hast gekämpft und doch verloren.  
Und schließlich musstest du nach 7 Jahren doch noch aufgeben.  
Alles was ich mir wünsche ist das du nur glücklich wirst, glücklich mit ihm.  
Nur einmal will ich nicht egoistisch sein und an dich denken, ich will dich nicht besitzen, ich will dich lieben.  
Zu Lieben bedeutet das einem der Andere wichtiger ist als man selbst, und deswegen lasse ich dich jetzt gehen, denn nur so kannst du wirklich glücklich werden.  
Kimimaro Kaguya, so hieß er, du sagtest er sei Tänzer.  
Ich mag ihn nicht leiden, auch wenn ich ihn garnicht richtig kenne, schließlich habe ich diesen nur einmal zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Du standest neben ihm und hast mit ihm geredet, und deine Augen waren nicht mehr so leer und trostlos gewesen, so wie in den letzen Monaten.  
Leise Schritte tappten über die gefließten Böden der Kaiba Corporation, als du dich umdrehtest und gings.  
"Okay, dann ist ja gut!" die letzten Worte aus deinem Munde, ich würde sie nie wieder hören, denn ich wusste das du jetzt fortgehen wirst, fortgehen aus Domino.  
Ich würde dich nie mehr wiedersehen, aber ich würde dich auch nicht mit ihm sehen.  
Ich würde nie mehr dein lächeln sehen, deine großen meerblauen Augen, würde nie mehr dein zerzaustes blondes Haar sehen, das schöner strahlte als die Sonne.  
Ich würde nie mehr sehen können wie du von dem Fantasievollen erzählst, über Dinge die es gab und für die Menschen unerklärlich waren.  
Ich würde dir nie mehr bei deinen mehr schlechten als rechten Duellversuchen zusehen können.  
Nie mehr deine Wut sehen, die Stärke sehen die du ausstrahlst.  
Würde nie mehr die Tränen sehen, die du nur selten weinst.  
Ich würde nie mehr die Güte und Barmherzigkeit sehen, die du mit aller Leidenschaft zu Worte bringst.  
Ich werde dich nie mehr durch meine Worte und auch taten zerbrechen, werde nie mehr den Schmerz sehen.  
Nun ist es still, denn du bist fort, und ich versuche mich wiedermal in meiner Arbeit zu ertränken, doch diesesmal klappt es einfach nicht und ich fahre den Rechner runter.  
Es ist bereits dunkel geworden, also gehe ich zum Fenster und öffne es.  
Trotz der vielen Hochhäuser und des alltäglichen Stadtmiefs sind die Sterne am Himmel zu sehen, gedankenverloren betrachte ich diese.  
Doch dann fällt mir noch etwas anderes ins Blickfeld, und zwar mein goldenes Herzamulett mit dem Bild von dir das um meinen Hals hängt.  
Ich nehme dieses und betrachte es eine Weile lang.  
Ich werde es ewig tragen, damit Jeder weiß wehm mein Herz gehört, und ich bin sicher das du deines auch immer bei dir tragen wirst, als eine Erinnerung die für alle Zeiten bestehen bleibt.  
"Ich liebe dich Ayumu!" die Worte kamen nur geflüstert über meine Lippen, wärend ich das Fenster wieder schloss und zur Abwechslung mal meinen Heimweg antrat, anstatt die ganze Nacht durch zu arbeiten.

Kimimaros Sicht:  
Ich hatte irgentwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich hatte ich sie Jemanden anderes weggenommen.  
Es war später Abent und ich hatte Ayumu nach Hause gebracht, da es um diese Zeit auf den Straßen Dominos sehr gefährlich war.  
Man hatte ihr ihre Trauer deutlich anmerken können, das ihr Ex-Freund nicht mal um sie gekämpft hatte.  
Warum hatte er sie so einfach gehen lassen? Das wollte ich nun wirklich wissen, deswegen klapperte ich die gesammte Stadt jetzt nach der Kaiba Corporation ab und wäre 3mal dabei fast überfahren worden.  
Autos, Ampeln, Duelldisks, all dieses moderne Zeugs gab es nicht, da wo ich herkam, dafür gab es hier allerdings keine Ninja, keine Jutzus oder Kekke Genkais.  
Mittlerweile hatte ich mich in dieser riesigen Stadt verlaufen und wollte gerade meine Suche nach Seto Kaiba aufgeben, als ich 5-6 Gestalten auf der Straße ausmachen konnte, und eine davon war Seto selbst.  
Die anderen Personen waren Yugi und Co., wovon Hundchen alias Joey Wheeler malwieder mit geballten Fäusten vor Kaiba stand und diesen wüst beschimpfte.  
"Wenn Ayumu Kaiba doch so egal ist, warum trägt er denn noch das Amulett?!" hörte man Tristan fragen und alle blickten entsetzt bis erstaunt zu Seto.  
Der zeigte allen seinen schönen Rücken und entfernte sich von Stachelkopp und seinen Freunden.  
"Ich habe sie gehen lassen, weil es das beste für sie ist! Ihr habt ja gehört was Wheeler gesagt hat, es ist besser für sie! Und du, pass gefälligst auf sie auf und mach sie jar nicht unglücklich!" Seto steuerte geradewegs auf mich zu, und lief an mir vorbei.  
"Mach ich! Aber kannst du mich bitte wieder nach Hause bringen, ich glaube ich habe mich verlaufen!" entgegnete ich ihm mit ernster Miene, und drehte mich einmal zu ihm um.  
"Vergiss es Killimancharu! Frag gefälligst den Kindergartentrupp!" und damit war er auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
"Kimimaro, heiß ich!" korrigierte ich ihn, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr.  
Toll, musste ich jetzt wirklich mit Stachelkopp und Co. KG nach Hause reisen? Nee, dann riskierte ich lieber von einem Auto erfasst zu werden, oder erst am frühen Morgen zu Hause anzukommen.  
Aber eins wusste ich jetzt, Seto hatte mir Ayumu anvertraut, weil er sie liebte.


End file.
